herofandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Woods
Liu Woods, is a main character in K. Banning Kellum’s official remake of Jeff the Killer. He serves as the deuteragonist of the 2015 remake, and a supporting character in later stories. Liu acted as Jeff’s brother and always stood by his side as close friends, in later stories however, Liu made it his goal to reveal to the public the truth about what really happened to his brother after the accident occurred that lead to his deformity and murder spree. Background Liu was born in New Orleans East in 2001, where he grew up. Before he was born, Liu’s parents planned him to be born as a female, and were going to call him “Liuna”, but after learning that he was going to be born as a male, they tried to keep as close to the plan as they could, hence he was given the name “Liu” (pronounced “lou”). Liu grew up in Walnut Square with his older brother Jeffrey, mother Shelia and father Matthew. They all lived in a two-bedroom apartment, which he parents were not fond of, but both he and his brother liked it. Liu did not have many friends of his own but would mainly spend time with Jeff and his friends, Jeff did not make Liu feel like a “tag-along” and always considered Liu’s presence. Liu enjoyed inviting his friends over to have a movie night with his parents as usually they are more active with other kids around. Biography ''Jeff the Killer 2015'' In 2015, a 14-year-old Liu was informed that his father received a promotion and was planned to transfer to Mandeville, a town 25 miles away from New Orleans, Liu was neutral with the idea, but his brother was unhappy about it. Six weeks later, they moved to Fairmont Avenue into a larger house, where the family planned to start anew. A week after settling in, Liu began to miss living in New Orleans and to fix his and Jeff’s home sickness, they decided to take a bike ride into town to have a look around and get familiar with the area. Upon stumbling to the Village Shopping Center, Jeff and Liu took note of the video store, which reminded them of an aspect that they originally would always go to when at New Orleans. While observing the inside, the brothers spotted a group of three kids riding around on their bikes that were left outside, Jeff and Liu confronted the boys and tried a civil approach to them, however the kids Randy, Troy and Keith, were not in for making friends and started harassing the boys. Wanting to avoid a fight, Jeff tried to leave but was stopped by the three boys, Liu insulted Randy after this, which lead to Keith punching him in the face in response and splitting his lip, this infuriated his brother and Liu witnessed as Jeff began to viciously beat up both Troy and Keith, Liu stopped him from attacking Randy after alerting him that the video store clerk witnessed the entire thing and was on the phone frantically speaking to someone, most likely the police. Jeff and Liu fled the scene and believed the matter was closed, Liu became grateful to Jeff for helping him. After spending a few hours around town, Jeff and Liu returned home to find two police cars parked outside of their house, upon entering Jeff and Liu are accused of attacking Randy, Troy and Keith over their bikes. Jeff tries to explain the issue to his parents, but they don’t believe him, one of the two officers, Williamson, explains that it was reported by several witnesses that both Jeff and Liu started the confrontation between Randy and his friends, he also went on to explain that the witnesses (including the video store clerk) claimed to have seen Jeff strike Troy first, Jeff tries to explain the issue to the officer, but he disregards everything he tells him. Williamson then goes on to explain that although the kids were seen riding the Woods brother’s bikes, their actions were justified due to Jeff and Liu's failure to chain them up. Jeff and Liu interpret that Williamson personally knows Randy, Troy and Keith and ultimately realises that no matter what really happened, he will not listen to them, so Jeff tries to turn to his parent’s attention believing that they would defend him and Liu. However, they also take the cops side and believe that Jeff and Liu are starting fights simply due to their home sickness. Williamson then tells the brothers that they are on notice and are threatened with an arrest record should they do it again and are also recommended to apologise to the three bullies, Jeff unable to control his anger insults and accuses Williamson of being close to Randy, which leads to him and Liu being sent to their rooms by Matt. Jeff and Liu converse that it is obvious that Randy is being protected by the police and must somehow have connections, they agree to steer clear from then on out. The next morning, Jeff and Liu are shunned by their parents for their actions the previous day, Matt reveals to Jeff that Randy’s father Maxwell Hayden is a partner at his local firm that made ridiculous large amounts of money and shames Jeff that his actions could have gotten him fired and the family would have been close to a dire situation. Jeff tries to appeal to their side about what really happened, showing Liu’s split lip as proof, but still believing Williamson’s false information, they disregard what happened with intentional stupidity believing that one of them was simply “playing rough” with Liu and Jeff should not have fought them for that. The parents then tell Jeff and Liu that in order to avoid further problems, Liu is going to be taken to their aunt Marcy’s place in Louisiana for two weeks, Jeff interprets that because their parents know for a fact that the brothers do not enjoy staying at Marcy’s house, they are in reality doing it to punish them both. Jeff and Liu try to change their mind, but the decision is made, Jeff offers to go as well but that idea is rejected because Marcy believes that the two together are “too rambunctious”. Liu is then taken away, leaving Jeff at home without his only friend. Liu spends several days at Aunt Marcy’s with only a few books to keep him entertained, Marcy was strict on electronics so he could not bring a video game over. However, his stay at Marcy’s is cut short after Jeff gets into an accident and is brought home early and to the hospital to visit his brother. Apparently Jeff and Shelia went to visit Randy at his home, and Jeff found Randy’s father’s flare gun and was carelessly playing around with it, which lead to him shooting himself in the face, disfiguring it in the process. The doctor explains Jeff’s condition and that he will be okay, this pleases Liu but it does not please their parents due to his disfigurement. Jeff is brought home a few days later, Liu tries to make conversation with him to make him happy, but it makes little effort. Liu asks his parents if they could take Jeff out somewhere as a celebration for coming out of the hospital, but his parents reject the idea. Before going to bed, Liu takes note of Jeff’s behaviour and tries to appeal to him, but Jeff barely responds. Liu informs his parents about this, but they dismiss it. Liu goes to bed and sleeps for the night with headphones on. Liu is awoken in the middle of the night by Jeff, he tells Liu that he loves him and then leaves, Liu barely responds due to being upset by being awoken in the middle of the night. ''Jeff the Killer 2015: Creator's Cut'' Although Liu does not make an appearance, Jeff mentions him numerous amounts of times to Rosenberg during the interview, detailing to him about how he learned that his parents wanted him to be born as a female and that he always stood by his brother’s side, as well as telling Rosenberg about Liu’s role in Jeff’s life. ''Jeff the Killer: Scars of Corruption'' By the events of Scars of Corruption, Liu now 18-years-old, made it his goal to reveal the truth and corrupt lies that filled beyond Mandeville. In 2019, he wrote a book entitled Jeffery Woods: Brother-Friend-Killer, detailing the relationship between him and his brother, as well the encounter with Randy, Troy and Keith, the corruption acted by Donald Williamson, and the murders enacted by Jeff. He also went into detail about the corruption that went on in Mandeville as well as displaying his own opinions and theories on the events that occurred in 2015, mentioning Maxwell Hayden and other Mandeville authorities at the time. The book details that on the day when Jeff left the house after murdering his parents, when Liu woke up and began his routine, he only decided an hour later at 11:00am to check his parents room only to find their corpses. The rest of the week was a “blur” to Liu, at first, he believed that Jeff had been kidnapped and his parents were murdered by an intruder, but as the weeks passed and all the information sparked, and all the victims were murdered, Liu was unable to face the truth. The tapes released by Monica Davenport revealed the truth about the day of the flare gun injury, Liu learned that instead of Jeff accidentally shooting himself in the face with the flare gun, it was instead Randy who accidentally shot him and so they lied about the event to protect themselves, and Williamson even took part in covering up the lie. Liu was moved to an unnamed Aunt and Uncle’s home in Texas, there he had sleepless nights worrying about Jeff’s fate and felt guilty that he did not properly say goodbye to his brother when he woke him up that inevitable night. After publishing his autobiography, the book became popular and sold many copies, Liu was interviewed by many radio presenters and even went onto sign copies of his book in local bookstores in New York City. ''Jeff the Killer: Jane'' Liu does not appear in the story but is mentioned many times. Derrick Reynolds mentions that Liu is soon to be interviewed in the newsroom by Jack Elder in a week, and that his interview will be mandatory to the promotion of the show Cult Hunters. In 2016, Jane and her father Drake moved into Mandeville and into the same home as where Jeff and Liu lived. However, in response to Drake’s attempts to become high authority and rebuild the abandoned homes to start Mandeville from anew, the house was burned down after followers of Jeff the Killer Murdered Drake and attempted to kill Jane. ''Jeff the Killer: The Disturbingly Cruel'' Liu does not appear in the story but is mentioned several times. It is announced in a news report of the death of actors serving in Derrick Reynolds’ show Cult Hunters, that Liu’s interview with Jack Elder is four days away. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Male Category:Internet Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful